


Случайности, из которых складывается судьба

by Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik





	Случайности, из которых складывается судьба

Пожалуй, надо было всё же заказать доставку, понял Колин, когда на обратном пути из кафе его настигло проклятие всех знаменитостей. Язык первой части фразы он не разобрал, но интонации, с которыми было произнесено его имя, были теми самыми — фанатскими. Бежать было поздно: семенящий звук шагов приблизился, локтя коснулась чужая рука, и тот же голос повторил на ломаном английском:  
  
— Вы же Колин Фаррелл?  
  
Пришлось обернуться. Три девушки, один парень, явно туристы — лондонцы реже позволяют себе тревожить людей, даже если узнали актёра. Не бегают за знаменитостями по улицам, если не совсем съехали, а на съехавших всегда есть управа. Но туристы, конечно, другое дело.  
  
— Я смотрела все ваши фильмы. Вы не распишетесь? А можно с вами сфотографироваться?  
  
К первым четырём как-то незаметно добавились ещё четверо, потом ещё, и Колин понял, что к дому придётся прорываться с боем, когда сквозь гомон жаждущих автографов и селфи прорвалось восторженное: «Господи, да это же Макэвой и Фассбендер! О боже, я сейчас умру!»  
  
Толпа в едином порыве хлынула в направлении, указываемом долговязым парнем в сером худи, а тот вдруг поднырнул Колину под руку и утянул его в ближайшую дверь.  
  
— Давай быстрее, пока они не сообразили.  
  
Колин краем глаза заметил проносящиеся мимо витрины, холодильник с молочкой, швабру, потом следующую дверь. Парень извинился перед сотрудником магазина, уточнил, можно ли воспользоваться чёрным ходом, и вывел Колина в переулок. Тихий, узкий и абсолютно пустой.  
  
— Фух. Оторвались, — хрипло выдохнул парень, опёрся задницей о стену, ладонями — о колени и попытался выровнять дыхание, загнанное, будто они не прошли быстрым шагом через «Теско», а пробежали три квартала.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Колин. И добавил, не зная, как ещё отблагодарить: — Тебе автограф? Селфи?  
  
Парень прыснул.  
  
— Ага, — помотал он головой, поднял одну руку и стянул с головы капюшон. — А потом распечатать и продавать фанатам.  
  
Встретить в Лондоне, просто на улице, Эдди Редмэйна было уже пиздец странным совпадением. Но то, как ловко тот обставил побег от фанатов, больше было похоже на судьбу.  
  
— Чёрт. Не узнал, — признался Колин, прислоняясь к стене рядом, и хрен с ним, что грязно.  
  
— Главное, что они не узнали, — улыбнулся Эдди, и Колин вспомнил, почему во время съёмок и на промо старался как можно реже на него смотреть. Не то чтобы это помогало.  
Эдди снова натянул на голову капюшон, выпрямился.  
  
— Тебе далеко?  
  
— Пару кварталов. Хочешь проводить?  
  
— Угу. Пригляжу за тобой.  
  
Идти по узким просветам между домами рядом с Эдди казалось чем-то нереальным. Сказочным. Спокойным. Колин всё никак не мог поверить и с трудом заставлял себя не пялиться каждую секунду, не убеждаться снова и снова, что да, вот он, Эдди Редмэйн, настоящий, живой, рядом, и его можно пощупать. Один раз даже одёрнул себя, когда уже протянул руку — и впрямь дотронуться.  
  
— Какими судьбами здесь?  
  
— Свободный день после интервью. Мои по магазинам убежали, а я за едой вышел. Ну, и вляпался. Надо было доставку.  
  
Колин остановился на мгновение, потому что последнюю фразу Эдди сказал вместе с ним, и это было забавно и очень мило. Убийственно мило, он бы сказал.  
  
— А ты как? — спросил он, возобновив движение.  
  
— Выбрался развеяться. Дома… Ханна неважно себя чувствует последнее время. С ней сейчас мама, а меня на пару дней выгнали.  
  
— Слышал, ждёте второго. Поздравляю. Помнится, ты зарекался, что больше никогда. Стерпелось-слюбилось?  
  
Теперь притормозил Эдди. Повернулся к нему, посмотрел в глаза — устало так, как умирающая собака.  
  
— Знаешь, есть продолжение этой поговорки. Не «стерпится-слюбится», а «стокгольмский синдром». Вот у меня что-то вроде того. И давай больше не будем на эту тему.  
  
— Прости, — искренне сказал Колин и тут заметил, что они чуть не прошли нужный поворот. — Всё, я почти на месте.  
  
— Угу. Ну, бывай. Постарайся больше не попадаться до отлёта.  
  
— Постараюсь, — кивнул Колин. Потом глянул на свой пакет с едой, перевёл взгляд снова на Эдди. — Слушай, ты не хочешь подняться со мной и помочь всё это съесть? А то я, кажется, был такой голодный, что купил втрое больше, чем мне нужно. А мои вернутся сытые, а утром улетать, придётся всё выкинуть…  
  
Он понимал, что несёт уже полную чушь, но едва смог заставить себя заткнуться. Сердце чуть не выпрыгивало из груди, загривок взмок, будто от ответа Эдди зависела вся будущая жизнь. Впрочем, скорее всего, в некотором смысле так и было.  
  
— Ты предлагаешь мне сейчас подняться к тебе в номер? Где никого, кроме нас, не будет? И ты искренне считаешь, что мы будем при этом есть? — с расстановкой переспросил Эдди очень серьёзным тоном.  
  
Их последняя встреча в подобной ситуации встала перед глазами очень ярко, болезненно реально. В горле стало внезапно сухо и жёстко, поэтому Колин смог только кивнуть.  
  
— Ну давай попробуем, — пожал плечами Эдди, криво улыбнулся и сделал шаг вперёд, оказавшись непростительно близко. — Надеюсь, у тебя там ничего скоропортящегося, — добавил он, кивнув на пакет, и Колин понял, что это действительно судьба.


End file.
